epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Yugi Moto VS Ash Ketchum Rap Battle
Decided To do another one of these since Why not XDD, Feedback is appreciated ash-Ash ketchum is in the building to put this pip-squeak on the ground Nobody gives a shit about you thats why they have Yami around In the series you don't contribute to anything Your just a body host with lame-ass bling Not even Exodia can obliterate me Go back to your cheerleader squad and sip some tea I've been across the motherfuckin Pokemon world When you lost against Seto Kaiba you cried and curled I'm serperior to you why cant you just accept it My franchise has been making the cash since the legacy of the 8 bit (o) Im more destructive and deadly then a crush card virus Your just as annoying as Dawn or Iris yugi-Ok buddy your rhyming is worse then a Magikarp Your ladie compamions can agree i look pretty sharp You can not penetrate my sakeretsu armor I can be as persuasive as a dragon piper charmer Your face is more disgusting then the summond skull You think your designs are creative, oh wow you have a seagull Im more destructive then the winged dragon of ra Are you feeling scared you should use withdraw I'll seal you up just like the orichalco's Your going to get a mind crush, pose Im as invincible as a marshmellon your like a grimer smellin If you trie to make it to shonen they would disapprove I set my epic verse down, its time to make your move ash-Your deck is pathetic Kuriboh and Watapon give me a break You say i look disgusting, at least i don't have the complexion of an arbok, snake You cant touch me I'm shedninja Your confused, just a spinda I'd rather face mother-fucking joey wheeler I'm slick but not the dealer Come on yugi-boy theres no shameyin losing I cant believe the tactics that your using You chandelured into my trap Your more useless then the town, map My flow is so cold and destructive I'm a kyruem I have more power then power gem I would love to see my charizard kill your dark magician I'll beat you into submission, no transition Im tired of the little kid bring out the real duelist yami- So Its my turn to kick ash into some trap holes You better be scared when my beaver warrior, (SWAG) rolls Your unbearable like yuma and judai I would rather battle Tai (DAMN!) Bitch I'm the God-Damn king of games To be honest your more of a wuss than james You stay 10 because your scared of growing up Your just grumpy because you couldn't get any league cup... Prepare to face my solemn judgement Take my solemn, warning its almost the final judgement I saved the world, from evil Your a cheater like weevil You,re going to a dimensional prison For the year's my franchise has risen You can't even keep a shining friendship Now little ash prepare to face hardship I've tormented you,I'm the obelisk of the game Now come over here front and center oh wait, your lame I am the envoy of your end Lets see if you can comprehend I'm a hyper beam while your just a splash The game is over I'm out I crash Category:Blog posts